


tiny

by Sonorus



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, OH AND there will most likely be some smut here and there, and carry him around on your shoulder, literally like you can fit him in the palm of your hand, pocket pal luke, this is my first story on this site i hope this works out, tiny human luke!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonorus/pseuds/Sonorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which luke is a tiny creature that you can fit in your pocket, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tiny

Waddling over to his old human friend’s big front door, the tiny pocket pal knocked on it as hard as he could, but he was almost pretty sure that his friend couldn’t hear him. Yes, you heard right—a pocket pal. That’s exactly what Luke was. A very tiny creature, one that you can fit in the palm of your hand or carry around on your shoulder or in your pocket, _literally_. That’s why he—or his kind, are called the pocket pals. Sort of like fairies and pixies, but not exactly. In fact, the pocket pals get offended whenever someone calls them fairies or pixies, although, there’s no bad blood between them.

“Calum!” he called out in his squeaky voice, huffing and stomping his foot in a rather childish manner when nobody opened the door or heard him. “This is why I hate being so small,” mumbled Luke before he noticed the little space between the bottom of the door and the floor, bending down to see if he could squeeze between them. “If I got squished to death, I’m blaming you, Cal,” he yet again mumbled, taking a deep breath to prepare himself. He laid down on his front and pressed the side of his face to the wooden floor, wiggling his way underneath the door and into the house, little squeaky groans and heavy breaths stumbling past his small lips. Finally, when he managed to get out of the little space that almost squished him, he inhaled and exhaled a much-needed breath at how much of a chore it turned out to be.

Hearing some footsteps, Luke looked up, his eyes widening and lighting up when he saw a pair of feet walking. “Calum!” he pushed himself up to his feet and ran after him with his little legs, calling out, “Calum! Hey, Calum, I’m here! Notice me!” he ran faster until he was by his foot and clung to the bottom of his pants, now the human walking with the little creature clinging to his leg. Little did the blonde know, it actually wasn’t Calum. It was someone else who moved in after Calum moved out of this house, but of course the little pocket pal didn’t know that considering he hasn’t visited him for a while—in fact, the last time he visited the human world was a very long time ago, although, he’s always been fascinated by it and preferred it over his own world.

The rather tall human named Ashton—with green-hazel eyes, slightly crooked teeth and curly hair—felt something clinging to the bottom of his sweatpants, causing him to freeze in his spot. His first instinct was that it might be a rat, or a cockroach, perhaps, a big one; and he was terrified of them. His heart was about to burst out of his chest and his breaths came out shaky, balling his fists; not out of anger, although it might’ve seemed like it—but out of fear. Yes, merely a fear of a damn _cockroach_.

Before he could react any further or think of all the possibilities like, ‘oh, god, it’s going to grow larger and eat me alive; what if it just bit me and I ended up being a cockroach man? Like Spiderman, but as a cockroach; does it fly? Holy shit, it’s going to fly its way into my sweatpants and up to my crotch, this is why I should’ve worn some damn boxers! I’m always wearing skinny jeans at home from now on,’ he heard a little squeaky voice and a very faint tug on his clothes. “Calum, pick me up, my arms are getting tired from holding on.”

Ashton wasn’t sure how to feel. Was he supposed to freak out because whatever that thing clinging to his sweatpants can speak? Or was he supposed to feel relaxed now that he knows it’s not a cockroach? What if it _is_ a cockroach, but one that can speak?

Finally, the curly haired young man decided to look down at his foot, rather slowly, might I add, and let’s just say that as soon as his gaze settled on what seemed like a tiny human, he literally imagined his eyes stretch out of their sockets and then go back to their places like in cartoon shows. He was also pretty sure he was either dreaming or hallucinating.

“Oh, my God, are you real?” he asked, bending down to carefully and delicately pick up the fragile being, setting him in his palm before he sat down on the floor. “What are you? A tiny human? A fairy?”

Before he could continue, Luke stomped his foot against Ashton’s palm, which of course resulted in a tickling feeling for the latter, but he didn’t do nor say anything. “I am _not_ a fairy, you person who stole my best friend’s house! Where is he?” he asked with a glare, crossing his arms over his chest. Clearly, he thought he was the most intimidating thing ever, but to Ashton, he was far from that. He looked like a tiny kitten, if anything.

“I’m sorry, I won’t call you a fairy again. I’m afraid I don’t know what happened to your best friend. Maybe he lived here before I did. I just moved in about a month ago and I never heard of a Calum,” he replied, rubbing the pad of his index finger against the back of Luke’s head, which caused some glitter—a mixture of purple, lilac, blue and pink—sprinkle out. “What is—”

“Pocket Pal dust,” replied Luke, knowing that he’s probably going to ask about the glitter that sprinkled out of him. Just like fairies, pocket pals had their own kind of dust that would come out of their body whenever someone rubs over any part of their skin, and each pocket pal’s dust differs from the other. It all depends on their personality and what colour—or colours—represent them. In fact, even their _blood_ was made of glitter, but it’s not as pretty as people may think it is; it’s just as hideous as human blood.

“Pocket Pal dust?” asked Ashton with furrowed eyebrows.

Nodding his head, Luke sat down in Ashton’s palm with his legs crossed. If his best friend wasn’t here, he might as well make a new friend; he didn’t want to go back to his own world, especially not now since he just fought with his brother. “I’m a Pocket Pal!”


End file.
